que hubiera pasado si?
by yuzuki-hyuga
Summary: naruto cumple sus 17 ... pero muchas cosas pasan en el mundo ninja y se hace dificil gosar de este hecho...Un pequño presente pa naruto-kun y para todos lo naruhineros por el 10 de octubre, wspero que les guste x3


_Alerta: alto contenido spoiler!_

_Los personajes de esta obra no pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva ei kishimoto-san_

**QUE UBIERA PASADO SI…?**

Ringg!

Sonó la alarma marcando un nuevo día para la vida del rubio hiperactivo, sin mucho ánimo apago el reloj y sin poder evitarlo se recostó nuevamente cubriendosu cabeza con el cubre camas, no había dormido casi nada debido a la fecha a la cual había llegado.

Era su décimo séptimo cumpleaños, como diría Guy-sensei estaba en la flor de su juventud, para muchos una de las épocas más bella de su vida , salida con los amigos , conflictos amorosos, cero responsabilidad, pero para un shinobi era diferente , "un shinobi no debe tener ni expresar sentimientos" era lo que decían algunos, desde que se graduaban se dedicaban a cumplir ordenes y si bien era lo que el rubio había deseado y gracias a lo cual había conseguido los mejores amigos que pudiera tener, en estas fechas no podía evitar pensar en como hubiera sido si el mundo fuera diferente , quizás hubiera podido conocer a sus progenitores tener una padre que llegara a casa después del trabajo le ayudara hacer la tarea o entrenar y una madre que lo regañara cuando realizara travesura pero que lo mimara cuando se sintiera triste y que cuando saliera a la calle todos lo tratarían con normalidad y afecto; no como en verdad ocurrió, sus padres sacrificándose por él y la aldea despreciándolo por completo, sin embargo él era fuerte y algún día haría que todos lo reconocieran , pero sin saber porque era justo este día en el cual toda la gente se mostraba más cruel con él, llegando incluso al maltrato físico pero ahora era diferente , era un héroe, uno de los más admirado en la historia de la villa al ser capaz de vencer al Akatsuki que destruyo la aldea, un hombre cruel y despeado que se ganó el odio de todos, quien le arrebato a una de las personas mas importantes de su vida… sin embargo él era una mas de las tantas víctima del mundo … ya había ocurrido casi un año desde entonces, el mundo estaba en medio de una de las guerras más grandes de los últimos tiempos y aun no era capaz de responder la pregunta que le hizo durante la batalla y la tarea que le dejo su maestro, sin contar que aún no podía traer de vuelta a su amigo. Todo esto así que las ideas del pasado y el "como ubiera sido si…" volvían a su mente.

- ¿Naruto puedo? – Sakura hablaba desde afuera de la tienda.

- si, pasa – le respondió mientras se sentaba

- ¿aún no te levantas? – Le miro algo sorprendida - pensé que irías a despedirte de Bee-san, pues no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí.

Naruto no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado… no le agradaba la idea de andarse escondiendo, primero fue en la tortuga luego en la nación del agua, ambos encontrados destruido por Madara y su ejército. Y ahora en los territorios de los pares de Katsuyu junto con un pesado de la aldea del rayo, Sakura y por lo general con uno de los kages que se turnaban para resguardar a los jinchirukis, sin embargo hoy se trasladaba Bee y habría una reunión de los 5 grandes por lo nos quedaríamos solo los tres y quizás llegara algún ninja de alto rango para ocupar el puesta del kage, en su ausencia.

- Se que no y te gusta esto y créeme que a mí tampoco, pero es lo mejor por el momento - mejor vístete y ven a comer con nosotros los hermanos de Katsuyu prepararon algo de comida,

- babosas preparando comida no quiero ni imaginarme como lo hicieron – dijo con una sonrisa forzada - paso, comeré algo después

- no seas ofensivo, si la pobre Katsuyu te escuchara se entristecería además te tengo una sorpresa. ¿No creerás que me olvide que era tu cumpleaños verdad? – agrego al ver que la expresión de sorpresa del jinchuruki.

- no es eso, es solo que…

La joven lo miro algo preocupada, no era común que él se comportara de esa manera, pero después de todo lo que había pasado hasta el más fuerte tendría bajones, así que sin dudarlos se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto

El chico correspondió el abrazo y le dio las gracias

- Ahora levántate, que los demás se aburrirán de esperarte,

- ¿los demás?

- si ti hubieras ido a despedir a Bee-san lo sabrías, así que ahora tendrás que esperar, te dejo para que te arregles ordene antes de salir de la tienda.

"_Jejeje… hace mucho q no recibía un abrazo, desde que vi a mi mamá precisamente…" _

Ahora que ya conocía a su progenitora era capaz de darse cuenta de la razón por la cual se sentía atraído a la pelirosa, quizás era una derivación del complejo de Edipo de ser así , de seguro su madre la aceptaría, después de todo… si, había encontrado una chica que se le pareciera, sin embargo , no era para él, ella ya tenía su corazón ocupado y aunque pasara el tiempo y diera su mejor esfuerzo eso no cambiaría, le había quedado claro en la falsa confesión de amor que le hizo esta, y a pesar de lo que dolió el darse cuenta de aquello el conversar con su madre le hizo comprender de que quizás estaba errado en un su sentimientos de amor, se logró dar cuenta de que solo fue un amor infantil en cual confundió su búsqueda de amor familiar maternal con el amor de pareja… era aliviador y a la vez desolador.

Ya no podría imaginar o distraer se en el mundo de las fantasías con citas con la pelirosa ahora estaba obligado a mantener los ojos abiertos a la realidad.

Sin vistió con lo habitual y salió de la tienda… quedando estático ante lo que tenía al frente

- ¡**Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto**! – varios de sus compañeros estaban en frente suyo junto con una torta pequeña con 17 velitas encendidas

- ¡¿Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, Kiba, Cejotas que hacen aquí? - Pregunto algo anonadado

- hola Naruto, ha pasado bastante tiempo – le saludo alegremente Kakashi

- ¿qué manera es esa de recibirnos? –se quejó Kiba

- Y nosotros que nos dimos el problema de convencer a la godaime de que nos enviara a nosotros- lo apoyo Shikamaru.

- vamos chicos que no hemos venido a regañarlo, vamos Naruto pide un deseo y apaga las velas – le pidió Lee mientras le acercaba el pastel

- no – lo detuvo mientras salía de otra carpa–

- demo… - se quejo mientras Sakura le quitaba el pastel de las manos.

- No hasta que Hinata también este aquí - Un pequeño salto surgió dentro del rubio

- ¿ella también esta aquí?

- sí, ella junto conmigo heramos lo únicos que vendríamos en la ausencia de la mizukage, pero como era tu cumpleaños la hokage accedió y convenció a que vinieran únicamente ninjas de nuestra aldea, si no te has dado cuenta el shinobi del país del rayo se ha ido con la mizukage a la reunión.

- no lo había notado – había estado tan decaído que no había puesto atención a los movimientos a las afueras de su carpa

- ¡ya me canse, quita esa cara de idiota! – grito Kiba mientras le estiraba la cara

- que crees que estas haciendo maldito perro…

Y las discusión entre los dos amigos comenzó antes las mirada de resignación y alegría de sus compañeros

.-.-.-.-.-.-

- anda a salpicar tus pulga a otro lado

"_esa voz…" _al interior de la tienda de Sakura estaba recobrando la conciencia la ojiperla, se había emocionado tanto cuando se enteró de que volvería a ver a Naruto que no había dormido nada la noche anterior a la partida hasta donde se hallaba él y de camino las emociones en su interior aumentaron, como iba a verlo de frente después de tanto tiempo y aún mas cuando la última vez que le hablo fue cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte y le confesó lo que sentía por él, y si… ¿la despreciaba por eso?... no, Naruto no era de esas personas de seguro que se le había olvido ya lo mejor sería actuar como si nada. Si, eso era lo que había decidido pero cuando Sakura salió de la tienda del rubio y dijo que en un momento mas el saldría, un conjunto de emociones la invadieron colapsándola y causándole uno de sus frecuentes desmayos

Aun indecisa se quedo dentro de la carpa y observo la situación afuera. Naruto y Kiba discutían este ultimo parecía bastante entretenido, desde que el rubio se había ido no tenia a quien molestar, sin embargo la discusión amistosa fue subiendo cada vez mas de tono

- Vamos chicos no se peleen – trato de calmarlos Lee junto con Sakura.

- problemáticos

Y Kakashi que ya se había aburrido de ver la discusión sacaba su libro icha icha y se ponía a leer

- pero quien esta paleando, yo solo estoy cuidando del nene como corresponde

- así que por eso están aquí, solo porque tienen que cuidarme, para que lo sepan no necesito ningún niñero lo único que hacen es molestarme y estorbar, seria mejor que desaparecieran

"_Naruto-kun"_

Si bien esas palabra fuero dichas de la boca hacia fuera y no dirigidas a ella en especial, causaron un gran dolor en la Hyuga, lo menos que quería era convertirse en una molestia para el rubio, y sin que nadie lo notara se salió de la tienda alejo silenciosamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En el ambiente se formó un gran silencio que después de unos cuantos segundos fue roto por Sakura

- No tienes por qué descargar con nosotros tu frustración de estar aquí, Kiba estaba…

- déjalo Sakura, no vale la pena explicársele a ese idiota, Akamaru vamos con Hinata mejor – ordeno a su perro tomando rumbo a la carpa de Sakura.

- que problemáticos, me ubiera quedado con la otra problemática de Temari para analizar la próxima estrategia

- naruto, nosotros nos ofrecimos voluntarios para venir a ver te el día de hoy en representación de los demás, apenas vuelva algunos de los kages nosotros regresaremos al frente de batalla – explicó Lee – pero, en ningún momento tuvimos la intención de ser tus niñeros.

"_de verdad soy un idiota…"_

- yo lo…

- ¡HINATA DESAPARECIO! –a apareció Kiba nuevamente interrumpiendo y alarmando al rubio y demas

- que dices, si yo la acabo de dejar hace un momento en mi saco – respondió Sakura

- pues ya no se encuentra ahí

- de seguro escucho a Naruto, se deprimió igual que todos – explico Lee

- ella era la más emocionada en el camino hacia acá– agrego Shikamaru mirando insinuantemente al jinchuruki causando un sutil sonrojo de este al saber la razón.

- ¡eso da lo mismo, la cosa es donde se fue! – Kiba estaba perdiendo los estribos

- cama muchachos, solo fue a dar un paseo por el bosque rumbol norte hace un momento – al parecer Kakashi si había notado la partida de esta - … ahora que lo pienso… Sakura no esta en esa dirección el manantial de la babosas…

- ¿! – Sakura puso cara de horror

- ¿qué pasa? – exigieron saber Kiba y el rubio

- Hinata, esta en peligro en ese lugar…

Como un rayo desapareció Naruto sin terminar de escuchar lo que decía Sakura, Hinata estaba en peligro y nuevamente era por su culpa, por dejarse llevar por emociones negativas y deprimirse. No había tiempo, debía ir en su ayuda.

No tardó mucho en ubicarla.

Se encontraba tirada en medio del bosque impregnada de un líquido viscoso, el rubio se asustó de verla inerte sobre la hierba, pero se calmó al cerciorarse de que su pulso estaba normal, al parecer solo dormía.

La tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta un árbol para sentarla y acomodarla mejor para poder sacarle el poleron que estaba húmedo por la viscosidad, debajo de este llevaba una delgada malla pegada al cuerpo que marcaba sus bien definidas curvas… no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar cómo se pondría su maestro al ver semejante mujer…

"_pero que estoy pensando… voy a parecer un pervertido igual que el erosenin" _

Los terrenos de las babosas se caracterizaba por ser húmedo y frio así que se desprendió de su chamarra para abrigar a la peliazul, y finalmente esperar a que esta se despertase… le quedo mirando…

Su rostro durmiente transmitía una enorme paz, llena de inocencia…

"_como es que una chica así fue a enamorarse de un idiota como yo…"_

Ahora que no hacía nada mas que entrenar tenía mucho tiempo para pensar y la ojiperla no había dejado de hacerse presente en él, después de todo no todos los días una niña, no, una mujer esta dispuesta a sacrificarse por ti declarando su amor; de eso ya era mucho tiempo pero aun no había tenido oportunidad de volver a hablar con ella. Él siempre la había considerado una persona rarita y sin gracias, pero desde el torneo del chunin su percepción cambio, ella era una persona admirable que al igual que él no era valorada y luchaba cada día para mejorar, pero claro lo rarita nunca se le quito, incapaz de decir una frase sin tartamudear o jugar con su dedos, no miraba el rostro de con quien hablaba y… ¿estaba enferma? Generalmente estaba roja o se desmayaba, definitivamente una chica rara; ¿cuando iba imaginar Naruto que todo esto era a causa de él? Ahora que lo sabia, no tenía idea que debía decir, había pensado en dejarlo pasar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, después de todo ella solo le había dicho sus sentimientos no le había pedido ni preguntado ni propuesto nada ¿verdad? Asi que no necesitaba responder algo, pero la declaración, mas tarde, de Sakura lo hizo cambiar de opinión "deberías tomarte mas enserio la declaración de una chica" le había dicho Sakura, desde entonces empezó a pensar mas en la peliazul… aunque aun no creía quererla mas que como una amiga, se había sorprendido de su propia reacción al saber que esta había venido a verle y el como no dudo en ir a buscarla, bueno después de todo era su culpa así que si hubiera sido otro habría actuado de igual manera

Y entre esos tipos de pensamientos él se sumó al sueño de la ojiperla

-.-.-.-

- Sakura si es tan peligroso por que no estamos yendo a buscarla – pregunto Kiba molesto.

- tranquilo, es verdad que es peligroso, pero solo para la gente que se acerca con malas intenciones. Lo que pasa es que no es real mente un manantial de agua pura, sino que es el lugar de incubación de las babosas. Antiguamente se creía que sustancia de los huevos de babosa poseían propiedades rejuvenecedoras por lo que las babosas eran constantemente atacadas, pero lo que estas atacaban a cualquiera que se acercara, ahora no es así, pero aun tienen un mecanismo de seguridad, la fuente esta rodeada de un gas somnífero que impide que la gente llegue a la fuente y por lo general una vez que se duermen algunas de las guardianas del manantial traslada a la persona lejos de él, claro que si la persona iba con malas intenciones lo mas seguro es q la eliminen de inmediato.

- pero como Hinata no va por motivos malignos por lo que no es necesario preocuparse, por eso les dije que se relajaran – finalizo Kakashi

- entonces, ¿no deberíamos decirle a Naruto? –pregunto Lee

- claro que no, eso seria demasiado problemático, a la velocidad que se fue de seguro ya nos es imposible alcanzarlo – respondió Shikamaru – además es culpa de él

- ¿ustedes ya sabían que pasaría esto?- pregunto Kiba – sospechando de ciertas intenciones ocultas.

- no se de que hablas Kiba, - yo que iba a saber que Naruto iba a reaccionar así –dijo en tono inocentón junto con una sonrisa traviesa

Eso significaba si. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, se había preocupado por las puras, bueno quizás no fuera tan malo… _"Hinata, ojala aprovechas esta oportunidad…"_

- Vamos Akamaru – señalo el chico mientras se subía en el lomo de su amigo

- ¿dónde van?

- no se, quizás a dar una vuelta por el bosque – dijo el imitando el mismo tono inocenton

- espérame yo también voy - dijo mientras se subia en el perro

- ¿a que se referían esos dos?

- quien sabe… me voy adormir

- y que va a pasar con el pastel… - se lamento Lee

-.-.-.

Ahora era el rubio quien dormía,

La joven hyuga acababa de despertarse de llevarse la sorpresa de estar durmiendo apoyada en el hombro del chico de sus sueños y cobijada por su chamarra, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esto, luego le quedo observando… ¿hace cuanto que no le había visto?

Tan perfecto como siempre, no, aun mejor, era como un imán que la atraía cada vez mas, su sudadera permitía contemplar los fuertes músculos que este había desarrollado y no pudo evitar delinearlos con la yema de sus dedos mientras lo contemplaba…sus grandes brazos de aspecto fuerte pero acogedores; poseedor de un rostro sin igual de facciones bien definidas pero que irradiaba la dicha infantil y esos labios…

"_qué pasaría si…" _fue acercando sus labios cada vez más a los de él… era capaz de sentir el chocar de sus respiraciones mientras su corazón se agitaba cada vez más. Pero a tan solo unos milímetros se detuvo… y se alejo

"_no es correcto, por mucho que lo desee no pudo tomar algo que no me pertenece" _La pena la invadió, quizás nunca fuera de capas de probar aquellos labios o de ser estrechada por esos brazos, pero no se podía hacer nada, con el solo estar a su lado se conformaba, pero ahora ni eso era posible, solo lo estorbaría y molestaría como había dicho él anteriormente y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima se le escapo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ah! La ha hecho llorar

- shh! Cállate, y fíjate que él está durmiendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al sentir caer una gota en su brazo, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos…

Se había despertado con el roce de los dedos de Hinata, era una sensación completamente nueva, la suavidad con que ella lo acariciaba hacia que la piel le quemara por dentro y pequeñas descargas recorrieran su columna, era algo tan vaciante que prefirió fingir seguir en sueños, pero cuando sintió la respiración cada vez mas cerca, su corazon se enloqueció, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento seria descubierto ante su ensordecedor palpitar, pero algo lo impulsaba a seguir con la farsa un poco mas, aunque grande fue su desilusión cuando sintió que ella se alejaba cada vez mas hasta ser incapaz de sentir su respiración cerca, aunque sabía que aun permanecía sentada frente a él… ¿qué le había sucedido? ¿Por qué se detuvo? ¿Quizás se dio cuenta de que él estaba despierto? Y aun mas importante…

"_¿que es lo que yo estaba deseando? Por que su alejar me entristece" _quizás el estar tan alejado de su mundo habitual había causado algún daño a su sistema emocional.

Sin embargo esa gota que callo en su brazo interrumpió por completo el fluir de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a abrir los ojos y notar la mirada perdida de la chica que tenía enfrente mientras una nueva lagrima amenazaba con salir.

- Hinata…

- N…Naruto-kun ya has despertado – dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro – parece que te cause problemas de nuevo, perdón

- no , para nada no te preocupes

- de acuerdo – acepto con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar su verdadero estado

- por que llorabas…

- ¿yo?... debes haberlo soñado, yo solo estoy algo llorosa por haber dormido mucho

Naruto no creyó mucho esto pero prefirió no insistir, tenía la impresión de que si lo hacia la chica se quebraría en mil pedazos, así que prefirió callar quedando ambos en silencio, hasta que recordó la causa por la cual Hinata se había alejado

- perdón – dijeros ambos al mismo tiempo quedando sorprendidos a causa del otro

- no tienes de que disculparte, no has hecho nada malo…

- no, yo de verdad siento mucho haberte venido a molestar

- por eso digo que no tienes que disculparte, antes no debí haber dicho lo que dije, solo descargue mi frustración con todos.

- ¿por que?

- por que soy un idiota, que no piensa y no sabe hacer nada bien

- ¡no digas eso!, tu no eres un idiota, solo eres demasiado honesto e impulsivo – ante esto el rubio no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y reírse un poco

- ¿que sucede?

- es que me acorde de que ya había ocurrido algo similar en el pasado

- tienes razón – recordó hinata con una sonrisa verdadera, que encantaría a cualquiera con su belleza, como si fuera un embrujo

- _que linda te vez cuando sonríes –_ esto no se lo esperaba la ojiperla dejando la algo anonadada

- que sucede… ¡ah! Maldición ¿no me digas que lo pensé en voz alta? – el rubio no pudo evitar ponerse colorado – que hice!

- no te arrepientas de alagar a una persona, baka – apareció Sakura desde las ramas del árbol en que se encontraban, golpeando la cabeza del chico

- y tú me ordenas que me calle – ahora bajo Kiba con Akamaru reclamándole a Sakura

- perro pulgoso, ¿que estas haciendo acá?

- ¡como que perro pulgoso! - Se acerco a Naruto tomándolo de la polera – estábamos preocupados de que demoraban mucho. ¿y por que solo me regañas a mí?

- aléjate que me pegaras las pulgas_, y ni que fuera masoca para regañar a Sakura-chan_

- que yo no tengo pulgas

- si claro y ahora me vas a decir que Akamaru creció asi de manera natural

- por supuesto que fue natural…

- jeje… parece que Naruto-kun vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre

- y tu también - le sonrio Sakura – pero nunca creí que fueras tan atrevida Hinata

- EH!

- acariciar tan sensualmente al chico que te gusta mientras duerme

- e…estaban…m…mi…mirando?

- lo vimos todo – le respondio Sakura de manera traviesa – y créeme que no somos los únicos que lo sabemos

- ¿h…había alguien mas?

- mmm… ¿Quién sabe? Quizás si, quizás no.

- vamos dime

- no se yo

- HINATA, VAMONO! – ordeno kiba mientras Akamaru tomaba a Hinata y la depositaba en su lomo junto con Kiba, seguido esto partieron a toda velocidad

- PERRO IDIOTA DONDE TE LLEBAS A MI HINATA! – grito Naruto, aunque Akamaru ya estaba muy lejos para que una persona normal los escuchara

- oye Naruto, desde cuanso es tu Hinata?

- eh?..._"yo dije eso?"_

- pobre Hinata ser de un pervertido como este

- yo no soy un pervertido!

- me vas a negar de que estabas despierto hace un momento

- …

- y dime como te sentiste mientras la tierna y linda Hinata recorría tus brazos y tu rostro con sus suaves dedos – de solo recordarlo una corriente eléctrica recorrió nuevamente la espina dorsal del chico.

- b… bueno…yo… - no pudo evitar sentirse apenado por hablar de ello

- ¿que esperas? –le pregunto una Sakura que ya se hallaba de camino regreso al acampamento – ya es hora de que te pongas a caminar hacia adelante, dejes el pasado atrás, si no te apuras Kiba se quedara con "Tu Hinata"

Con esto ambos retornaron al acampamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Asi que ya están todos aquí – los recibió Kakashi-sensei – si se iban a divertir por tanto tiempo se hubieran llevado a Lee con ustedes.

- ¿porque se olvidaron de mi? – reclamo Lee con cascaditas en los ojos

- tranquilo, no te perdiste de nada interesante, solo a dos tortolitos afectados por la primavera.* - le explico Kiba causando el sonrojo de la pareja de "Tortolitos"

- ¿andaban observando aves? - Pregunto Lee algo confuso

- si Lee, andábamos observando aves,

- ya que estamos todos podríamos comer el pastel? – Pregunto Naruto – me muero de hambre

No era para menos, ya eran como las 3 de la tarde y no había comido nada en todo él día.

- mi estómago también exige algo para comer

- sus estómagos tendrán que esperar un poco más, estamos en época de guerra y necesitamos alimentarnos bien caso de alguna batalla improvista, asi que vamos a comer un almuerzo de verdad el pastel ya quedara para la tarde.

- si Sakura-chan lo dice, yo la apoyo – salto Lee

Los chicos se resignaron a lo ordenado por Sakura,

- ahora que recuerdo… yo te había traído algo Naruto-kun

- ¿nani, nani? – pregunto ilusionado

- creo que lo deje en la tienda de Sakura, al tiro lo traigo

No se demoró nada en ir y volver pero para la sorpresa de todos no traía nada con ella.

- Sakura de casualidad tu no habrás tomado una bolsa con ramen –pregunto a la chica que juntaba especias en una olla

El solo escuchar de esta comida ocasiono que al rubio se le hiciera agua la boca

- yo ni he entrado desde que tu desapareciste, quizás Kakashi-sensei…

Al mirar al nombrado noto como esto se miraba complicemente con Lee

- Kakashi-sensei usted no habrá entrado a sacarme comida, cierto?

- por supuesto que no

- y tu Lee…

- yo…

- tu lo hiciste!

- vaya que son ruidosos, yo fui el que saco la comida, teníamos hambre y ustedes no llegaban , simple

- SE COMIERON MI RAMEN!

- vamos que tampoco es para tanto naruto

- sensei hace meses que no como ramen, y he tenido que estar comiendo la comida mal oliente de Sakura-chan

- que dijiste de mi comida NA-RU-TO

- nada, nada, que muy rica

- creo que vovere a dormir

- creo que eso no va a ser posible – todos se sorprendieron ante la aparición repentina de uno de los Kages junto con dos de sus subordinados – ha ocurrido una eventualidad por lo qu la reunión ha terminado mucho antes de lo previsto. La hokage, junto con sus disculpas solicita el regreso del grupo visitante, yo me voy a quedar a cargo de Naruto asi que Kakashi usted también debe regresar

- vamos Gaara no puedes dejar que se queden un rato mas

Justo ahora que al fin las relaciones volvían a la normalidad,

- Naruto nosotros ya sabíamos que esto podía a pasar, y es nuestro deber obedecer

- demo, Kakashi-sensei…

-vamos que no te quedaras solo…

- una cosa mas, la hokage ha pedido el regreso momentáneo de Haruno Sakura – agrego el Kazekage

- ya me lo suponía, - vamos Naruto no te pongas triste – recuerda que es tu cumpleaños y tienes que disfrutalo al máximo

- pero como, si todos se van, y ni modo que me divierta con Gaara, que es mas adecuado par aun velorio que para una fiesta.

- ten más respeto con gaara-sama, salto una kunoichi que le acompañaba.

- yo que tu no diría eso, naruto – le señalo Kiba – fíjate bien que quedaras bien acompañado

- si claro, como no – ironizo Naruto

- etto…-trato de hacerse notar la hyuga

- ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de hablar nuestro tema pendiente

- ¡¿eh? – se sorprendió la peliazul…podría ser que con tema pendiente se refiriera a…

- por eso Kiba te dice que te fijes mejor – le señalo – Hina…

- Lee vámonos naruto no se dara cuenta aunque se lo digas palabra por palabra

- bueno con el permiso del Kazekage nos retiramos – informo Kakashi y de inmediato los ninjas de konoha se pusieron en marcha, a excepción del jinchuriki quien obviamente se mantenía escondido, y la joven Hyuga para la sorpresa del anterior

- Naruto , nosotros iremos a presentarnos con las babosas y a informarles de la situación, así que no le des problemas a tu nueva compañera. – dicho esto desapareció no sus nijas por el bosque.

- hinata tu…

.-.-.-.-.-

- kazekage- sama, le hokage no le había presentado con las babosas después de la reunión

- si, digamos que es un pequeño favor que me pidieron y por lo visto un regalo de cumpleaños

"_que lo aproveches…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-

- la hokage me ha encomendado la misión de unirme al grupo de protección del jinchurki del kyubi – le informo la hyuga – asi que espero no causarte muchas molesti… - el sonido del estomago de Naruto la interrumpio , causando la risa de ambos

- perdón… creo no es necesario decir que tengo un poco de hambre jeje

- no es necesario que te disculpes después de todo fue por mi culpa que aún no has podido comer nada, y el ramen que te traía se lo comieron los demás.

- ya no se pude hacer nada, además aún queda el pastel, y Sakura no esta para que nos detenga

- entonces ire por él.

Mietras la ojiperla iba por el pastel, el rubio no dejaba de mirarla y es que no se había imaginado que su nueva cuidadora seria la Hyuga, y con todas la sensaciones nuevas que esta chica le había provocado hoy no sabía que pensar al respecto , pero so había algo que tenia claro.

- Ya esta Naruto-kun, pide tres deseos y apaga las velas…

Naruto miro la torta que era sostenida por la hyuga y se puso a pensar, de todo lo que hoy había pasado por su cabeza habían 3 cosas que aparecieron con mayor fuerzas

_1.-" quisiera encontrar la repuesta a la tarea que me han encargado mi maestro y Nagato"_

_2.-" el pasado ya no se puede cambiar asi que quisiera olvidar el "que ubiera pasado si…" y vivir nada mas que el presente"_

_Y tercero… _

Miro a su compañera que le sonreí esperando pacientemente y soplo las velas

- ¡Felicidades Naruto-kun, que se te cumplan todos tus deseos!

- gracias, ahora a comerse a dicho – y sin previo aviso le dio una gran mascada a la torta quedando con todo el rostro manchado de chocolate– esta riquísima también deberías probar

-el mordico es para el festejado, yo me serviré en un plato mejor

– buu… así pierde el brillo, o quizás quiere que te lo de boca a boca – Hinata se quedo paralizada ante tal proposición y los color se subieron a su rostro de tal forma que hubiera sido imposible diferenciarla de un tomate o una manzana

- Es broma, relájate– le dijo entretenido de ver la reacción de esta – mejor siéntate y yo te sirvo, le ofreció el chico al ver que la pelizul tardaba en volver a la normalidad.

- g…gracias – le dijo cuando este le hubo servido – esta muy rica aprecio tras probarla

- aunque la habrías encontrado mucho mejor si hubieras sacado un mordisco

- no podría, quizás para mi cumpleaños

- como digas, pero no te quejes si te cobro la palabra

- esta bien

- ne, ne, ¡¿quieres saber cuales fueron mis deseos? – le pregunto queriendo poner un tema de conversa - el primero fue-

- NO lo digas , si los dices tus deseos no sea hacen realidad

"_que linda aun cree en esas cosas" _

- Como tu digas, pero tú te lo pierdes…

- si es para que tus sueños se cumplan, no me importa quedarme con la duda – le dijo otorgándole una de eses sonrisas que le quitarían el sueño a cualquier hombre.

- sabes estaba pensando que quizás tener una niñera…

- se que no te gusta que te vigilen pero yo solo quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda

- si, los se, lo que iba a decir era que quizás no sea tan malo tener una niñera siempre que seas tú

- Naruto-kun , que quiere…

- Hinata tienes un poco de chocolate – la interrumpió

- eh?

- cerca del labio – dijo acercándose un poco mas a la chica, esta no pudo evitar tensarse ante la proximidad del chico – tranquila, yo te lo quito – esta vez que su voz fue mas un susurro que golpeaba los oídos de la chica de manera escalofriante haciéndole surgir miles de sensaciones mientras veía como el chico se acercaba mas y mas sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos causando que se perdiera en el profundo cielo , mientras la distancia de sus labios desminui cada vez mas…

"_y por último, lo que más deseo en este momento… que el tiempo se detenga y este atardecer sea eterno…"_

_*********FIN *********_

_Lo que habrá pasado ahora es trabajo de su imaginación… _

Hola todos!

Espero que les haya gustado mi creación… como era el cumpleaños de Naruto me inspire y este fue el resultado, me gustaría haberlo subido el 10 pero creo que me extendí más de lo que pensaba ^w^U

Eso sería por ahora, así que bye-bye, cuídense y ojala nos leamos próximamente :3


End file.
